


Becoming Canon

by MidnightWrite



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite
Summary: This is just one of the ways I think Destiel should become canon. I don't own the characters.





	

Dean was ready to sleep. Not the four hours he got on normal hunts, but actual sleep. He, Sam, and Cas had been running around for what felt like weeks hunting a witch and when they finally made it back to the bunker, Dean all but passed out on his bed. 

It had been almost an hour since their return, Sam and Cas were sitting at one of the tables doing some light reading. A sleepy, rumpled Dean walks in, scratching the back of his neck and yawning. He plods over and falls into the chair at the end of the table. 

Cas looks over with a smile, but says nothing. Sam's gaze is drawn away from his book when Dean lets out a long yawn. 

"Dude, what happened to wanting to sleep for a month? You were gone for like an hour and a half." Sam asks. 

Castiel has a knowing smirk, but hides it behind his book, ducking noticeably lower than necessary. Dean doesn't answer for a few minutes, and Sam is half convinced he had fallen asleep again. Dean opens his eyes just enough to see Castiel.

"I can't sleep without my angel." Dean has a soft smile playing on his lips. Cas' face grows a dark shade of red. "Besides, I have more important things to do." Sam gives him a confused look.

Dean rises slowly from his chair, his body still dragging out of sleep, and walks over to Cas. Dean puts a bookmark in it to save Cas' place before putting it aside. He turns to Castiel, completely forgetting that Sam is directly across from them, watching in confusion. Dean braces himself on the arms of the chair Cas is sitting in, forcing Cas to either look at Dean's chest where his shirt was sagging, or up slightly at his forest green eyes.

"I love you." It's barely a whisper. Hardly even there, but Cas hears it. The best thing anyone has ever said to him in his millennia of existence. 

Cas pulls Dean down by the collar of his day old plaid shirt and kisses him softly, nearly two years of being together in secret, and Dean had just come out to his brother AND confessed his love for Catstiel. Dean can't help but smile. 

The kiss ends, but Dean is still inches away from Cas, not wanting to leave the world of their own. 

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Dean has to look away, tears forming in his eyes. Cas places a hand on Dean's cheek and Dean leans into it. 

Dean, remembering that Sam is in the room, stands, takes Castiel's hand, and retreats to his bedroom. 

Dean closes the door behind him as Cas lays down on his bed like he's done so many times before. Dean kicks off his boots and lays down beside him, fitting against Cas' side and resting his arm on the other's chest.

Castiel rubbed soothing patterns down Dean's back.

"I'm so proud of you. I wasn't expecting that." Cas said, smiling as Dean kissed his cheek.

"I didn't know what else to do. I panicked, so I decided to do something that would take out two birds with one stone." Dean said.


End file.
